Woodwose
The European Wildmen AKA the Woodwose The Woodwose is a Bigfoot-like creature sighted before and after European colonisation of America. The legends and modern sightings are very similiar to the legends of Sasquatch in North America, the Mapinguari in the South, the Almas in Russia, the Yowie in Australia, and many others. Description Most of the time, Sasquatch and other types of Bigfoot are described with something called a sagital crest, a crest on the skull which gives gorillas and some extinct apes a cone shaped head. Gorillas are the only living ape known to have these. In the UK, creatures such as the Woodwose, Fear Liath Moor, Gruagach, and other Bigfoot-like creatures tend to be described as more human like, with a human shaped head, a flat, wide nose, a portruding brow ridge, a mouth that sticks out slightly, like a chimpanzee, but not as extreme, being an average -and normally maximum, of eight foot tall, though they are commonly reported to be only six or seven foot tall, and being covered in hair. The colour of the hair is normally the only thing that is inconsistent in sightings other than the height. Similiar to other Bigfoot-like creatures, they tend to be coloured light brown or orange-ish red, like an orangutan, or brown or black, black being like a gorilla, and even on rare occaisons, white. English sightings Salford sightings In 1982, UK Bigfoot researcher Deborah Hatswell claims she saw a Woodwose in Salford, Lancashire, England, when she was fifteen years old. She says she'd went to a park in the urban area every day as a child, until one day, near a thick overgrown area in Buile park, after her and her friend skipped school without telling their parents, they claim they saw a Woodwose. Deborah noticed movement in the corner of her eye, before suddenly, what she and her friend called a 'monster', 'man-ape' or 'gorilla-man' at the time jumped out of the bushes. After seeing the tall creature, she screamed and ran as fast as she could, pushing her friend to the ground all the way home. She says she is ashamed of that. She looked back after pushing her friend, only to see the creature simply leen back into the greenery. Thinking about the expression on the creature's face, she recalls it was actually very confused, and not aggresive like she expected. She believes that the creature was just as confused as her, and that she was the one 'in the wrong place at the wrong time', as she describes in her youtube video recalling the encounter sources and links for researchers. She claims she can still see the creature in her mind very clearly even forty years later, and that it had amber coloured eyes, it's teeth were like those of a human, but more square, she distinctly says it had hair all over it's body as opposed to fur, despite the fact they are the same thing is possible she means it had human or primate-like fur, and that she could see the skin through the hair, though it was still rather thick. She says it's hair was very dark brown, but that the sun shone through the hair so she could see it's skin. Even being a researcher and someone interested in the subject, she says that, as most witnesses say, the encounter still ruined her life for a very long time, with her only recovering relatively recently. She says she was reclusive and refused to talk about the encounter, until she was in her thirties when her husband convinced her to become a researcher and find out if anyone else had seen the creature. She went on to describe how she considers the creatures to simply be misunderstood and describes the Woodwose she saw as being like her brother or cousin, and that she sympathises with the creature. The picture in the infobox shows her reconstruction of the creature. In 1984, a woman who the 'Crypto crew' website identified only as Brenda claimed she saw a similiar creature, and was inspired to tell her story after reading another article from the website describing Deborah Hatswell's encounter. Brenda, who was thirty years old at the time, says she was walking her dogs in Buile park at 5pm. The park was normally closed at this time of year and day, as it had already gotten dark and it was freezing cold. She was smoking a cigarette when suddenly some movement to the left caught her eye. A nearby light illuminated a six foot tall 'podgy' figure standing before her. What sparked her attention was that the creature had bare feet. She then noticed that it had no clothing but was covered in hair all over it's body. She went on to say she thought it was someone 'playing silly buggers'. She then realised something strange was going on, since it just stood there. She became worried it would attack her. They stared at eachother for all of twenty seconds before it quickly ran back into the trees. She ran home and told her boyfriend and her brother but was scoffed at that it was just 'a local perv trying to pick up a prostitute'. She says she will never forget her encounter and that she didn't know anything about Bigfoot at the time, but she thinks it must have been what she saw. She says it looked like a chimp but was too tall and was too human-like, 'it looked like a caveman from the dinosaur days'. It is worth noting that Homo Sapiens are the only humans that reached six foot tall except Meganthropus, who may be an Australopithicine, and that so called 'cavemen' did not live during the mezoic. She says it had a 'piggy' type nose and large black eyes, probably due to it being nocturnal. As for the nose, Neanderthals had wider noses to help with the cold, so the creature, possibly being mostly nocturnal, may have a wider 'piggy' nose to deal with the cold also. She says it's face was like a cross between a human's and a Chimp's. She asks to keep her email a secret as she does not want any hate mail, Thomus Marcum, who reported this sighting, notes how when he gets in arguments people are quick to use his belief in Bigfoot as an argument against him during arguments, and that he is grateful to people who report sightings. Woodwose sightings are almost as common as Sasquatch sightings now, and Bigfoot sightings outside the US have been increasing in popularity with the Almas and Yowie. To a much lesser extent, there are sightings of the Woodwose in Ireland, too. Welsh sightings Wales, being the second smallest country in the UK, second only to Northern Ireland, has the least amount of Woodwose sightings. Some possible Woodwose sightings are reported as Werewolves, especially in Wales. In 2013, a camper just outside of Dolgellau in Northwestern Wales claims she started feeling like she was being watched when they were near the river. She claimed they 'couldn't shake' the feeling throughout the entire day. At about four in the morning she woke up to 'what I could only describe as mournful howling'. She says she's never heard anything like it before and that she and her family live on the countryside and know what the normal wildlife sounds like. She says she would have investigated further but she had her son with her and that he was much too young to be left alone. She says it howled twice for about five seconds and then she heard another one that sounded further away. Further North in Plas Dol Y Moch came another sighting from 1966. 'It would have been about April May 1966 not too cold not quite summer, I was 13.' The report reads. 'It was my school's turn for the third year to have Plas Dol Y Moch outward Bound centre for a week, it had been gifted to Coventry Council by an old widow for disadvantaged kids to allow them to experience the wilds of the countryside and is still functioning to this day. We would go canoeing, rock-climbing, abseiling and all that stuff, it was great. Also we were taught Orienteering, finding our way in the dark through woods using a map and compass.' 'So this night we were paired up and given instructions on how to use them to navigate the woods at the back of the Centre (which was a huge Manor House affair) me and my mate were first to set off through the woods, it didn't take long to get through maybe half an hour. So we come to the path that leads back to the centre down a steep slope, this is when something very big came crashing through the trees and bushes to our right, me and my mate just stopped dead still and looked at it, it was sort of roaring as I remember, it was like a huge black shadow, it was that fast, but you could tell it was thick and bulky. We just dropped all our maps and stuff and ran like hell back to the centre and aroused all the staff to what had just happened. The funny thing is they believed us straight away and called the police, not once did they show any doubt at what we were telling them especially as my mate described it as a giant ape, the police questioned us very sympathetically and organised a search, I don't know what happened to all the kids about to follow us through the woods, in fact we never really talked about it, strange as it seems. I or my mate back the had never heard of Bigfoot or any such things but I did have a deep interest in UFOs as I had stood underneath a large golden one when I was about eight or nine. The previous day we were all taken to a local church to see a giant hand print left in a rock said to have been thrown at the congregation as they left Sunday mass, we all took turns in putting our hands into the print to gauge the size, as I remember it was pretty big, this place took me years to find out the name of the village and church its Maentwrog, Twrog's Stone!!'. Sources and links for researchers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqSVUS-EO7A https://www.thecryptocrew.com/2015/03/another-sighting-from-lancashire-england.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmUFn-g3Co0 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYGn8pR90PO_oBzOjiZ23tA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-h46sGgEW8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iL0Um72o114&feature=youtu.be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD7b0ECC5WQ https://www.facebook.com/CRYPTIDSNI/photos/pcb.1728546747267207/1728546677267214/?type=3&theater https://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_Liath_Moor https://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Gruagach Videos Category:Bigfoot Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:European cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Primates Category:Apes Category:Out of Place Category:Living fossil Category:British cryptids Category:Mammals Category:Swamp Beasts Category:Supernatural Category:English cryptids Category:Welsh Mythology Category:Scottish Category:Irish cryptids Category:Aliens